a one shot of Billy and Autumn
by brittyaustin89
Summary: one shot that goes toward my fanfic California Dreaming,getting a hotel room together away from their parents is supposed to be fun. Autumn makes a realization about Billy's mother.


**A/N:his one shot could be read by itself. Or if you want**** background context it would be between chapter 9 and 10 of my story California Dreaming. There's abuse involved in this writing.**

The wind was blowing extremely hard that morning on the beach.

Only a few people were there that time of the day. Which both Autumn and Billy preferred.

"So explain to me again, why buy a swim suit if you can't swim?" he joked around looking her up and down from his sandals to her bikini clasp top. "Swim suits for splashing on the shore line not for the water." he mocked.

He had been teasing her the entire drive there about that subject from the last time they went to the beach. Wishing he would just drop it already.

Avoiding putting her arms crossed across her chest in a bikini .She just shrugged "I don't know " in annoyance..

He caught her body language and sighed heavily , hoping she would take the stick out her ass and laugh any minute.

"Look, I could teach you, if you want?" he smirked tapping her shoulder. She turned away hiding her very own small smile from him.

First she gives a side glance listening.

"Just know , I'm going to push you**..hard..**cause I know your a **do-er**" he says sexy. She knows he using play on words to grab her attention. She can't help bit her bottom lip softly.

Flustered she clears her throat and crosses her standing legs.

"Just because your my girl doesn't mean you **get off** easy. Mmm.

I'll teach you all the **styles** and we won't go home--" he's inches away from her ear now whispering' ; his hair tickling her side of her neck. "--until I'm **satisfied** with your **technic** ".

She turned to him and was speechless at this point.

He has this handsome smile and licks his bottom lips. His body looks amazing. Per usual , she can't stop looking at him. The feeling is mutual. He loves that she wears a swim suit and can't swim, honestly he thinks its her confidence to just to show off her body.

"Well can't you teach me at the hotel pool? More private . " she finally spoke to him.

Somewhere in their romantic recklessness booking hotel hours away from home that very morning was a "good idea". Without telling their parents.

He had every intention of actually teaching her to swim though. He found it actually ridiculous to not how with access to the beach so often.

As he said he worked her technique in the pool. Doggie paddling in the shallow end and learning how to float first and free style. He was serious when it came to teaching her this. Just like when he showed Max how to surf.

\--

Dinner rolled around and the place he took her was beautiful. The type that has a fountain in the middle of it. Streams off multicolored lights hanging from the ceiling. Fresh flowers on the table.

and French cuisine.No doubt he would be settling for a steak though. This being their first dinner date. He wanted it to be remarkable. All his past flings would shit bricks considering he only took them to drive in movies to fuck.

How he afforded this? No clue.

"Everyone is going to have a cow when they realizes we both haven't come home, especially your dad." Autumn says running her fingers threw her hair looking around in the restaurant in awe.

"Screw him ,Autumn." he said looking threw his menu , ignoring the reality of the situation.

A waitress had caught his eye when he looked up. She was maybe 40. Her hair French braid, blonde. Thin frame. beautiful. Small visible sign of wrinkle crease by her lip.

"Hi, what can I start you two off with?Maybe a appetizer?" she asked cheerfully pouring them both water from a glass vase into their frosty blue glasses.

Billy kept staring at her. Looking over her face. His girlfriend looked between the two. Uncomfortable to say the less by his eye contact he's been giving the waitress.

"Can we have a minute?" Autumn said nicely to the lady.

The woman gave a smile in compliant. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Excusing herself to go help the next table.

Billy looked aggravated. Something set him off as soon as they we're alone.

"So...do you know her from somewhere or something?" her mind running wild hoping he didn't hook up with some cougar before they dated.

"She looked like someone I use to know, a long time ago."

He's fidgeting in his seat. Tapping his fingers on the table. Pitter Pattering is the only sound heard before he whips out his zippo lighter and a red pack of cigarettes. Packing the cigarettes in the box in hand rough.

"Hell, she wouldn't even recognize me anyways, Hope she's fucking happy where ever she is." his voice harsh and venomous.

Autumn knows now he's talking about his mother. This is his first he's openly spoke about her.

He lights up his cig and takes a drag.

"Fucking bitch abandoned me." he shrugged his shoulders then putting out a cigarette out in the glass of water.

"Did you ever think your dad did everything in his power to have her NOT find you? Think about it. Him moving around. Neil is literally moving you guys for a" new start" again!

There was a sudden realization of things.

He's moved around so many time in California in the past 7 year. Neil had changed the land line number right after his mother left.

He specifically remembered that part. He had to relearn new numbers all the time giving out his number to friends and girls.

There was a time where his dad told him to no longer get the mail anymore with a slap to his 12 year old face

The slap was swift and unexpected, his body falling to the ground.That welt lasted about 4 days under his left eye.

That was the first time he physically abused him. All he wanted was to help.

_Was his father really keeping him away from letters his mother was sending to him?_

"There's no way she just forgot about you, there's no way anyone could forget you." She puts her hand on his.

"Autumn..."

\--

Autumn came out the bathroom wearing a red bathrobe enjoying her hot shower. Billy only in his a pair of red jeans,shirtless laid on his back relaxing on the queen size bed after some they had fooled around.

Some music video was on catching his attention.

She sighed heavily looking at him crawling into bed onto him blocking the tv.

"God, your needy sometimes." He says moving his head left and right. You get use to his mannerisms and don't take it harshly.

"Don't act like you've never needed me Hargrove." Autumn pocks him in his stomach.

He chuckles amused not going to admit anything.

A pounding on the their hotel door catches them both off guard. It's 10 pm so its unusual.

"Open the God damn door Billy!!" the male voice yells.

"Neil?"

"Dad?"

She jumps off her boyfriend, he opens the door knowing exactly how this happen, how he found them.

Neil barges in, slamming the door behind him.

"You stole my credit card!! I reported it stolen and this where your I find it? Spending my hard earned money so you and this whore can have a vacation!" he's now looking at Autumn as she sat on the bed clinching her robe tightly.

"Excuse me??Whore??" she shouts at his remark.

She knew it. No way Billy could afford this on his own. Why didn't see ask more questions.

"Dad, I'll pay you back--" he starts backing up a few steps as Neil closes in on him backing his stumble backwards on the bed next to his girlfriend.

Neil laughs , hands on his hips and hoots.

"You barely have a pot to piss is twat." he yelled. He starts to unbuckle his thick leather belt. Sliding it threw the loops.

"Palms on the desk!" Neil commands, a fucking sadist.

Billy stares him down, heart beating fast. The utter embarrassment.

"Now!!! " he commands slamming his hand on the desk. Billy gets from the bed and slowly places palms on desk.

"Neil! I have 85 in my purse right now, that should cover the dinner, i get paid tomorrow, I'll reimburse you whatever the cost of this room is. Just please don't hit him." her tears are running down her face.

She was disappointed in Billy for stealing but would do anything to not have his skin be ripped off his back.

Neil stood there waiting for proof of money, she's running to purse and rambling for ber wallet in a frantic mess. Giving him the 85, counting it out for him."60.. 70..80..85"

"Do all of them pay your expenses and fight your battles..or is it just the "special

" ones?" Neil loops his belt back in his pants. He snatches the money from her and pockets it.

"I swear to God the next time this happens , It wont be me coming to get you. I'll be calling the cops to arrest you and then you'll be someone's bitch in the big house ,keep it up!"

He spat shoving him on desk. He didn't hurt but it's hurt his ego.

"Put some clothes on Autumn I'll be taking you home, your mother is worried about you, hurry up I don't have all night!!" Neil smirks putting her to the restroom to step on it.


End file.
